Pocahontas
by Whispers of pain
Summary: Story of the mortal instrument characters and Pocahontas. Summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. Mentions of Character death and rape. Lemons
1. White man

_-First fan-ficiton. Flame welcomed. So the summary is based upon Pochontas mainly because I was watching the movie and I dreamt about Clary and jace playing in it. Anyway it pretty is going to be solely based off the movie. However I will take ideas if you have any. Their might be some lemons and rape scences which is why it's M rated. :) Those probably won't come until chapter 5 or 6 though so no worries for al you people who don't like lemons. Anyway chapter 2 will be MUCH longer so... yeah. Enjoy. R&R please. I own nothing btw. Which was obvious. ;P-_

Clary wandered around the corn field looking for the chiefs lost dog,Church. He often wandered around looking for small things to eat such as the raccoons or sometimes he would even travel into the rivers to fish. However during the fall small furry creatures often hid in the corn fields. She assumed that Church knew that too and he came down to hunt some. "Church,church!",she called out. Over the horizon she could she her friend Maia picking some fruit. Maia often made fun of Clary for being the lightest indian ever. Clary never let her color bother her though. The tribe didnt treat her any different so it wasn't a problem. Everyone in her family was light colored.

She heard rustling in the patch in front of her and she bolted to it. Under the bush she saw poor Church stuck under some vines. She giggled and helped the fat dog out of his dilema. Together they both headed down the path towards home. When they arrived ,she glanced around and saw the distressed looks of her fellow villagers. Her father,the cheif or Luke as many called him, annouced,"We are under attack. However it would be best if we try to be cival with these strangers. Maybe then they'll return the hospitality."

***Time laspe***

White men is what her village decided to call them. They had arrived but three nights ago, and yet they had already proven themselves dangerous. Her people had went, like she is now, to try and figure out who the new comers were. When they had been detected by the white men, they had used strange weapons, that made loud thunder like noises, from afar to injure them. Two of her warriors had been lost to the weird wounds made by the strange weapons. Her fatherhad immediately called the surrounding villages to unite with them for protection. He then announced that no one was aloud to leave the village.

Now Clary quietly made her way to the foreignness occupying her land. She could hear loud laughter over the hill where their village was set up. Stopping momentarily she took a deep breath, then crept her way up the hill to hide behind a tree. Slowly she peeked around the tree. Below she seen the white men walking around, laughing, and carrying some source of fire with them for light.

It seemed most of them were heading into their tepee like shelters. Not surprising since the moon had risen long ago. Now there was but one left sitting around the fire. She turned her body to get a closer look at him. He was gorgeous. He was so adorable in his outfit. They black clothing made his gold hair stand out more. It was longer than most and covered most of his eyes. She could see the color of them just barely though. Goldish. She was tempted to go talk to him. However she didn't want to disobey her father She carefully removed herself from the bushes she had been hiding in and ran back toward the village.

-And that's a rap. :) It sucks I know.-


	2. Savage

_This chapter is going to start out as Clary's POV and then eventually move towards Jace's and others. I think I figured out what pairings I want. Simon/Isabelle Jace/Clary Clary/Sebastian Alec/Magnus Maia/Jordan and Clary/Jonathan. Jonathan and Clary are not related in this story! Nor are her and sebastian. I'e started seeing that in a-lot of fan-fictions lately. Anyway the summary of this chapter is just when Jace and Clary make contact. To figure out the rest read on. ;)~ I might redo the first chapter. Let me hear your thoughts on that. One last thing! I'm aware that their suspose to be indian i'm just not very fluent in any indian langauge, so they'll be speaking creole. A langauge i'm very fleuent in. :) One last thing! I know there will be some error when Clary or Maia speak. It's because even though their good in english they're not great. Okay really last thing this time, I found this cool Cherokee site that gives some Cherokee words, so I will copy some words of of that. I should probably end this little A/N with I own nothing, but you guys already know that. :)_

**Clary's POV:**

Clary noticed the village population decreasing everyday. One or two warriors wouldn't come back. Then as time progressed it was not only one or two missing warriors, It was 10, 11, and 12. Thankfully nobody in her family had been _killed._ Her father had returned injured after a breif talk with some of the men. They had fired the arrow that made a loud noise at him. None of their healers knew how to heal him. They gave him weeks if not days to live. Clary felt like, like she had to avenge him in a way. She wasn't much of a fighter,so fighting them was out of the question. They didn't seem eager to talk to them, so that was out as well.

Clary didn't know what to do. She prayed to the god of life to give her father good health, but he seemed to grow weaker every day. She also prayed to the god of death to spare some of the warriors, but everyday more men disapeered. Clary stood from her sleeping area and walked toward the infirmary. She opened the door and let some light in the darkened room. Her fathers face immedientally turned toward her and smiled.

"Alo ", she whispered.

"Alo ", he responded.

Clary was one of the few villagers that knew cheroke indian and knew the White Mens langauge as well. In her opinion it was quit easy to learn. To other villagers it proved to be quite the task. She adjusted his pillow and brought him some water. He looked so weak. His face had lost much color. He started to look pale. His eyes were dull as well. Once a dark brown, they were now grayish. Most of all his wound was yellowish and looked like someone had painted it with the bright yellow paint from the corn root. She thought talking to him might make him feeling a little better.

"Papa a, anpil moun nou te se touye kek moun tou blan. Si anpil te mouri, mwen panse tou blan moun konnen a p ap ka san yon batay.", she said white wetting his burning skin with some water.

His eyes looked sad. He looked as if she delivered him bad news.

"Pitit fi. Mwen bezwen ou pou konnen sa mwen menm en plus ak pi fèb. Si mwen pase pou nou mouri, ou bezwen pou m' rete kom chef branch fanmi. Ou bezwen tou konnen byen Lefet ke moun blan yo plis te avanse zam yo. Nou te ka osi byen lage tet nou. Sispann! / rete tout batay. Mwen vle ou di Robert sa."

Clary took these words as a slap in the face. He _wanted_ them to stop fighting? He was going mad. It must be all the berries he'd been eating. They had been known to sometimes cause the people of the tribe to say some crazy things. Usaully she would do as she was told and furfill all her father's requests, but not this time. She wasn't just going to let her tribe, her friends,her _family,_die. She rubbed her fathers hands and ran to Maia.

Maia and Clary had been friends since they were babies. Whenever Clary was stuck in a sticky situation Maia was their to help her out of it. Just days ago Maia and Clary found out that some of the berries outside the camp grounds could be used to heal some wounds. They intended to get some, but Maia chickened out and insisted on staying within the borders. Maybe if Clary could convince Maia her father wanted to stop all battle because he was sick, Maia would go get the berries with her in order to put some sense back into her.

Clary looked around for the unique blue star mark Maia's teepee had on. She didn't see it though. She walked around for a while more then finally found it on the base of a tree trunk. She pushed past the buffalo skins and entered it. Maia looked startled at first then calmed down when she relised it was Clary.

"Clary! You know white men have been ambushing some of our men while they were in their teepee's! I was about to shoot you with an arrow.", Maia screamed.

Clary laughed and rubbed Maia's shoulders. Maia was Clary's only friend that knew the White mens langauge. They had learned it together when some travelers passed by their island.

"You need to loose up,Maia! ", Clary giggled. Clary then went on to explaining what happened with her father. She told her about him tempature. She told her about how his eyes and skin were losing their color. She told her about how his wound got more and more worse. She told her that he wanted to stop all battle. Maia had gasped just like Clary had. Clary then told her that they _needed_ to go get the berries. Maia nodded in agreement.

"Okay. We go when sun sets?", Maia questioned.

"Yes. When sun sets.", She agreed.

Clary left the teepee and headed toward the bushes that allowed the tribe to stay hidden from the white men. She knew she told Maia when the sun setted they'd head out, ut she couldn't wait that long. Her dad could die at anytime. She crossed over some grassy plains and towards the little creek. She followed it until she reached the big river. She bent down towards the water to clean her face. That's when she heard some rutsling in the trees above her. Her friend Aril (Chairmen meow) dropped from the high branches above onto her shoulder. Aril ate everything in sight. That's why he was banned from her village. Still, she loved her little Aril and fed him quite often. Aril moved towards her feet and dropped a golden circle in front of her. She picked it up and twirled it around. It had the letters, "Q-U-E-E-N O-F E-N-G-L-A-N-D" on it. Clary had abosolutely no clue what that meant. She tucked it away in her pocket and continued down the river.

"Can't play Aril, have to find father berries!", she said. Aril seemed not to want to leave though. He kept following her everywhere she went. She gave up on trying to get him away from her and continued walking. That's when she saw him. The boy with the long hair. She thought of several names to refer to him as. Golden boy. Perfect boy. Her boy...

**Jace's POV:**

The journey to the new world had been long and boring. But mainly digusting due to the fact that Alec and Izzy were sea- sick. The beds were old and filled with holes. The weather hadn't been to good for traveling either. Storm after another hit. Everytime the weather cleared up another storm would hit. The food wasn't too great either. Fish,fish,fish. That's all Jace and the rest of 'em had eaten for months.

**Flash back**

Jace had remembered all the excitement that had been boiling up inside of him ever since the king himself offered to fund Alec's voyage to the new world. All he'd had been able to do when he had heard the news was plan the trip and pack. He had heard of all the great fortune people had returned with when they ventured to the new world. He was eager to get some gold sure, but he was mostly in it to fight some indians. He heard they put up quite a fight. He couldn't wait for it! He packed up his bags and headed towards the piers. He glanced around at all the women eyeing him. He dropped a few of them some winks. Some of them blushed madly others winked back and 1 even fainted. He chuckled to himself and continued toward the pier.

"Ready to hoist the cannon? Hey, look. Is that Jace?", the captian called out.

"That's him, all right. The old sea dog.",Said one of the sailors.

"Captain Jace lightwood. I've heard some amazing stories about him.", The captian muttered to himself.

" Are you coming on this voyage too?" , sqeaked Max. (Max is way older than ten in this fanfic. He's more like 16, 17.)

" Of course he is, you half-wit.", Alec laughed,"You can't fight Indians without Jace lightwood."

Jace smiled at all the men and said," That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

Then the rest of the men boardwd the ship and they were off.

** End flashback**

Jace had been bothered from his thoughts when one of the men shouted,"We've been hit by lighting!"

"Full anchor release!", Magnus shouted,Come on, lads, come on!" Magnus had took alot of controll on this misson. He called out orders constantly.

"Give me a hand, someone! The sail rope needs to be tightened."

"Watch out!",Someone called from behind Magnus. He ducked just in time from being hit by a barrel.

"Faster! She's taking up more water! If we go fast enough we can reach land before sun rise." ,Shouted Jonathan.

"Jace!", Isabelle shouted,"Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!" She struggled to hold the cannons in their poisition.

"Reef the topsails!", Jace shouted as he headed towards Izzy.

"I'm on it!", Alec shouted as he coughed up some rain water he had been choking on.

"Steady on the course. It's all right, Jonathan. We'll get her tied off.",Jace assured.

"Say your prayers, lad! This winds gonna knock us right off the ship!", Max cried.

"Look out!", Magnus shouted. It had been too late. A wave swept Max right off the ship and into the ocean depths.

"Help! Help me!", Max squealed.

"Man overboard!", A sailor from the crows nest shouted.

"Help!", Max continued to cry.

"Stay your course. He's lost.", Jonathan shouted. Jace always hated Jonathan. He knew this was the perfect time to fuck with him.

"Pull the pin!",Jace shouted.

"Aye, sir!",Cried Alec.

Jace then ran off the ship and into the water. He sawm around until he found Max. He held his head above water. The poor kid looked terrified. He actually thought they were going to leave him there.

"Jace? JACE? Are you crazy?", Izzy shouted.

"Hang on, Max. I've got you.", Jace said while swimming closer towards the ship.

"Quick, the rope!", Alec shouted. The men gather towards the area where Jace jumped off and threw the rope in. When he latched on Alec shouted,"Heave! Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it!"

All Jace heard from below was,"Pull! Pull!"

When Jace and Max started coming out of the water and into the air Jace shouted to Max,"Hang on!" They kept going higher and higher until finally Jace foot touched the deck.

"Yeah!", The sailors yelled in triumph.

"Well, that was refreshing.", Jace said giving them his toothy grin.

"Well done, Jace." Jonathan said giving him a glare,"However your little Save the idiot mission had put us behind schedule."

"I guess I saved the wrong idiot huh?", Jace spat.

Jonathan brushed off this little arguement. As much as he hated to admit, He needed Jace to bring the indian empires down.

Jonathan smirked and said,"Well this idiot is giving you cleaning duty until we hit land." At that exact moment the crows man shouted," Land a-hoy!"

Jace said to Magnus,"It's perfect. The water's deep enough, we can pull right up to shore." Magnus ordered the men to pull up onto shore. The minute Jace's feet hit the ground he could tell that there was going to be plenty of fights.

**Time laspe.**

Jace eagerly shot any indians in sight. He was careful not to kill them though. He only shot there arms or legs. He even shot their leader in the arm. Boy were they pissed. Jace decided he would take a break from all the raids. They have been fighting the savages non-stop since they arrived here. They didn't recieve the warm savage welcome the rest of the voyagers got.

He walked around the vast land. He trotted through some forests until he heard the rustling. He saw a girl with a cat on her elbow. The same cat that he'd given some crackers too. He followed her to the river and stopped when he knew she saw him. They were no more than 3 feet away from each other. She turned her back to him and began to run. Jace didn't know why, but he didn't want to hurt this girl.

"No, wait! Please! Please! Don't run off. It's all right, I'm not gonna hurt you. ",Jace called to her. They kept chasing each other until she slipped and fell. She quickly got up and stood aganist a tree. Jace uickly cornered her.

"Mat-ta-que na-to-rath.",she muttered.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you? It's all right. ", Jace said while turning away from her. "Who are you? Can you understand that?" When she didn't say anything he began to walk away from her.

"Clary.", She said.

Jace eyes widened and he then said, "What, was was it you just said?"

"My name is Clary."

"Jace lightwood.", he said while smiling at her.

He took off his helmet and stared at her puzzled look.

"It's called a helmet.", He laughed. She smiled and followed him up the river.

"Clary whats the name of this river", Jace said hoping to start up a conversation with her.

"Quiyoughcohannock.",She said in a "you should know that already" kind of tone.

"You have most unusual names here. Chicahominy. Quiyough - Quiyoughcohannock. _Clary."_,Jace said under his breath. She must have heard him though because she said,"You have the most unusual name, too. Jace lightwood."

Jace held his hand out at her and said,"Well Clary it's nice to meet you." He waited but she never took his hand. "It's a handshake let me show you.", Jace said.

Clary waited, but nothing happened. "Nothings happening" she giggled.

"I need your hand first.", he said. When his hand met hers he shook it up and down. She giggled as if it was something foriegn to her. It probably was though.

"This is how we say hello. Wingapo.", She she said while facing him,"And how we say goodbye. Ana."

"I like hello much better" Jace said while taking her hand. When their hand connected a dog ran between them and took Jace's compass.

"Hey!", he shouted.

"Church! Come back here!", She yelled.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it.", Jace said confidentaly. Until the dog chewed it to little bits.

"I sorry!", she said while cupping her face with her hands.

"No, no, it's all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift."

Clary nodded and questioned,"What was that?"

"My compass."

"Kum pass?", she said while trying to pronouce it.

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's all right, I'll get another one in London.",Jace muttered while scratching his neck.

"London? Is that your village?"

"Yes, it's a very big village." he said while kicking up some soil.

"What's it like?"

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees.", Jace told her. He didn't think she knew what any of those things were though.

"I'd like to see those things.", Clary said with lit up eyes.

"You will."

"How?"

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?"

"Yes, we'll build roads and decent houses and—", but Jace didn't get to finish that setence because she shouted,

"Our houses are fine!"

"You think that, only because you don't know any better."

Clary began to walk away from Jace.

"Wait a minute, don't take it that-Hey, hey, wait! Wait, wait! There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world.", Jace said wishing he could take those words back.

"Savages?", she said while turning a deep red.

"Uh, Yes savages. You are what you are darling.",Jace said grining his toothy grin at her.

"I'll make you swallow those words.",she snarled while throwing rocks and twigs at him.

Jace dodged each rock thrown at him and said, "I'd love to see you try _savage._" He did't know why,but pissing her off pleased him. She threw herself at him and knocked him to the ground.

"Next time you want to get your butt kicked by a savage call me." and with that she ran. She ran as far away as she could from the Annoying, Golden haired boy.


End file.
